


A Thousand Tears

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Child Din Djarin, Mandalorians - Freeform, Multi, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Star Wars Galactic Empire Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: When the Empire attacks Mandalore, Fenn Shysa is among the last ones to escape. He does not expect to find four kids on his ship.
Relationships: Fenn Shysa/Tobbi Dala/Bardan Jusik
Series: FFC 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	A Thousand Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> Since there weren't any specific dates to work with and I ignore some parts of new canon, this is set about two or three years after Order 66. 
> 
> Also, yet another fic for NyeLung who is the best plotting helper ever

In the future, the Empire would call this the Night of a Thousand Tears. Right now, there aren’t many tears – just anger and desperation. He started broadcasting the Ba’slan shev’la order days ago but there are too many splinter groups these days and not all of them are willing to listen to him. Fenn shivers as he watched the imperial ships rain fire upon his home. The ground is turning into glass.

“We have to get out,” Tobbi reminds him because while they could probably take on at least one ship in a fight, Bardan is looking like he’s going to throw up. 

“I want them all dead,” Fenn mutters but he falls onto his pilot seat and gets them out of here. The course has already been programmed – into the unknown regions. They will go into hiding, scatter, maybe regroup with some others later on. Fenn knows that at least the Kyrimorut Clan has gotten out already, Jaing helped with the broadcast and then stayed in touch when he and the rest left.

Hyperspace travel and greater distance to Mandalore seem to help Bardan calm down, his breathing evens out and he carefully takes Tobbi’s hand. 

“You need anything? Water?” Fenn does the last check-up and leaves the ship to itself, it will hopefully make a sound before they crash into anything. 

“No, I’m … oh.” Bardan frowns and closes his eyes which usually means he’s doing some force stuff without being overwhelmed by a nearby massacre. Fenn will find the ones responsible and he will scatter their guts over the ashes of Mandalore. “There’s someone on board.”

Fenn immediately grips his blaster but Bardan raises a hand and sometimes, he actually listens to his boyfriends. He has to admit, though, Tobbi is usually the most responsible one in this relationship. 

“They’re kids,” Bardan states with a sigh, opening his eyes to look up from where he’s sitting. “Four, I think. Don’t scare them.”

“I’ll be careful,” he promises, running a hand through Bardan’s hair before leaving towards the cargo area. He’s never been really great with kids but these are Mandalorians and every survivor is important. Like Bardan said, there are four little ones next to some cargo crates, all of them in tiny armour and with tiny helmets. Judging by the helmet shape, one seems to be a Twi’lek.

“Hello,” Fenn starts. The kids all turn to him and don’t make a motion to remove their helmets. He’s getting a bad feeling about this. 

“Hey, you’re safe here,” he says. “Do you have anyone we could contact?”

The kids shrug in unison which is actually a bit cute. Shab, he needs Tobbi to do the explaining. “We were playing,” one of them explains as he steps forward. “But then the fire came and we hid.” The kid talks like this isn’t the first time he’s experienced such a situation and Fenn briefly remembers talk about the Death Watch taking in foundlings in greater numbers during the Clone Wars.

“Alright,” he sighs. “We will take care of you. Come on, we have food and places to sleep.”

Not that there’s much space on the ship but three of the kids are tiny and the fourth, the one that spoke, could be a bit older. It’s hard to say without seeing their faces. They hesitate for a moment but eventually decide that it’s okay. Maybe they even have a secure short range com-group to talk without anyone else noticing. 

Fenn leads them up to the cockpit which is pretty cramped now and he hears a shocked gasp from one of the kids. “He’s not wearing a helmet,” comes the accusation and Fenn activates his own private comm channel to Tobbi and simply types _help_. 

“We are from a different group of Mandalorians.” Tobbi gets down on one knee so his visor is at about the same height as theirs. “But we will take care of you, okay? Now, would you tell me your names?”

Fenn sinks into the chair next to Bardan, glad to have Tobbi on board. Bardan managed a weak smile which is a lot of progress. 

“I’m Din,” the oldest kid says. “These are Ruusaan, Vas’reena and Khomo,” he adds, pointing to his friends. 

“Nice to meet you.” He can actually hear the smile in Tobbi’s voice. “My name is Tobbi Dala, these are Bardan Jusik and Fenn Shysa. Let’s get you set up.” With that, he leads them away, probably to the quarters where he’ll explain the details of the fact that they aren’t Death Watch. It’ll probably take some time but kids adjust fast, right? They can make proper Mando’ade out of them.


End file.
